The Real Meaning of 'Uchiha' Restoration
by Leila18
Summary: Sakura’s views on the Uchiha Restoration. Oneshot. Rated M for sex, language, and not so vague depiction


Title: The Real Meaning of 'Uchiha' Restoration

Summary: Sakura's views on the Uchiha Restoration. One-shot. Rated M for sex, language, and depiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN# It hasn't been beta'd yet and this is my first Naruto Fanfiction. I might do a sequel if I do ok.

_Italic- Flashback_

We've been married for ten months and I haven't been able to get pregnant yet.

"_Turn over." A gruff voice behind me grunted._

The first time was nothing special. It was during our honeymoon. Our honeymoon that lasted only a few moments, I thought it would last a lifetime. It was awkward yet incomplete. We kissed, he groped, he braced himself on top of me and battled with my barrier. It hurt so much that I was about to push him off but then I suddenly remembered that it was only like this in the beginning. He came and got off me as if what he'd done was just something mandatory for just married couples.

"_I told you several times before to stop wearing it." He roughly pulled at the fabric that eventually ripped._

The second time was a few days later. It was after his ANBU mission. He wasn't gentle either. He pushed me against the wall next to our bedroom, unzipped his pants, pushed aside my underwear and thrust his way in. Good thing we live in the Uchiha district. Only few people live here to hear my screams. Me and him. I think he's planning on fucking me every chance he gets since he's not home all the time. If he finishes then it's finished for the time being. There was no afterglow for us.

"_Open your legs a bit more." He gruffly said_.

The third time was the next morning. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder towards the living room couch. I was only wearing my light yukata. He smirked at the sight of a helpless half-naked woman under him and grabbed my hips to angle with his. My body was still sore from the last time but I did not dare complain. I moan and groan because of the pain from my limbs and sex rather than for pleasure.

"_You better get pregnant after this." He dropped his head on my shoulder while I lay panting and wincing at the pain between my legs. From then on, I realized that he was never going to be gentle with me. That we will never make love. That we will never have moments of affection. What we are doing is just for the sake of restoring his clan. I love him so much, so I'm doing this for his sake and his fulfillment. He deserves to be happy and complete after years of being alone and angry. _

The next few times were the same. I'd have bruises all over my body which he unconsciously put. Some of them were red and brand new while some are old and oddly shaped. Don't get me wrong. He doesn't rape me. I let him do it to me however he wants. He's thinking that it's probably my fault that I still haven't gotten pregnant so this is probably how he's taking out his frustrations. By fucking me savagely.

"_When was the last time you went for a check-up?" He asked nonchalantly while we were eating dinner. I knew where this was heading. I knew he would think about it eventually. Is he really blaming me? Or is it just a plain question of concern for his wife?_

Then there were times I would wake up in the middle of the night with a rough, callous dappled hand lifting my nightgown to my waist. It would usually hurt at first because he would just thrust his cock in without any stimulation. I would wake up with an avenger with a goal on top of me having his way with me. There were no kisses, no intimate touches, no whispers of passion, not even an I love you. I would eventually get wet because of the friction but sometimes he wouldn't last long enough for me to feel pleasure. Our 'restoring' was only for himself and his goal.

"_Marry me. I want you to help to restore my clan." That was it. It was blunt, direct, and to the point. I never knew that it would be like this. I'm being used and I agreed to it happily. I thought I won. I didn't. I went to the hospital for a check up and everything came out fine. _

Last night was different. I was on top merely because he wanted to try a different position in order for his sperm to wriggle its way inside my body to the right spot. I thought it was the last time for the night. I woke up with him trying to bend me over to try another position with him behind me while his hands are holding on to my hips. Then dawn came, he didn't even move from his position at my side. He just grabbed hold of my body with my back against his front, spooning me, then entered swiftly.

"I went to the hospital and asked for a check-up. Everything's fine. I don't know what's wrong anymore."

He admitted dejectedly. He's not used to defeat. I told him that I would take fertility drugs and special herbs to ensure pregnancy. The doctor in front of us advised us to just try until we succeed. Then my husband suggested something that I know would make me smile for a while.

"Should we try kama sutra?" He asked without blinking. I blushed. The doctor smiled.

"Sasuke-san, you can do whatever position you want. You can do it wherever you want. You can even do it anytime you want. However, it would be probably best if you do it with love." The doctor finished calmly while my husband just stared flabbergasted at the doctor. I stood up motioning for my husband to do the same to leave the hospital as soon as we can.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Tsunade-shishou." I bowed obediently and dragged my overwhelmed husband from her office earning a nod and a wink from the Hokage.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, let's try your suggestion. We'll borrow to the book from Kakashi-sensei." The Uchiha stopped in his tracks then looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead gently, earning a smile from the pink-haired kunoichi. He stepped away from her and walked towards his former sensei's place to get a certain book.

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

End.

AN# Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
